Gaming machines for casinos and the like typically include a cabinet having an interior space which houses the various game components, electronics, and the like, and an open front side that can be closed off by a door to prevent access to the interior space by unauthorized persons. Such cabinet doors often include features for mounting bill acceptors, coin/token dispensers, and the like, as well as a panel having various features for control of the game such as buttons, levers, and the like.
Gaming machines often include an enlarged opening on a front side of the cabinet that may be through the cabinet door. The enlarged opening provides visual access to a display screen, reels, or other visual elements of the game positioned inside the cabinet and/or on the cabinet door. Such openings are typically closed off by a sheet of glass or other suitable light-transmitting material. The sheet may include designs, images, messages, and the like to create an attractive appearance for the game and provide prospective players of the game with information concerning the type of game provided by the gaming machine, and/or provide a player with information for playing the game.
One type of gaming machine includes an upright cabinet that is generally configured for use by a player who is either standing or sitting on a relatively tall stool or chair. Such gaming cabinets often include a door cm the front side of the cabinet that, when closed, extends across the entire front side of the cabinet, or a substantial portion thereof. The door pivots about a vertical axis to open and close the door. Such gaming cabinets may include one or more enlarged upper openings through the door providing visual access to the internal game components. Versions having two enlarged openings typically include a horizontal cross member that extends across the door between the upper and lower openings. Each opening is closed off by a sheet of glass or the like, and each sheet has images, designs, and the like corresponding to the particular game that the cabinet is configured for.
Another type of gaming machine includes a somewhat shorter cabinet configured for play by a seated player. Such games typically include at least one enlarged opening on the front side of the cabinet that is covered by a sheet of light-transmitting material to provide visual access to the internal game components. The openings in cabinets for games of this type may be formed in a panel or door that only forms a portion of the front side of the cabinet. Such doors may be mounted to pivot outwardly and downwardly about a horizontal axis, or the door may pivot outwardly about a vertical axis.
Because newer games often attract more players, it is often desirable to introduce new games on a regular basis. Because replacement of the entire gaming machine is relatively expensive, various gaming components are often removed from an existing cabinet, and replaced with new components to thereby convert the gaming cabinet to the new game. The glass sheets on the front of the game are often changed to provide new graphics, images, and the like corresponding to the new game for which the cabinet is being used.
However, replacing the glass is often difficult and time consuming, thereby increasing the cost of retrofitting the cabinets due to the labor involved, and the additional down time of the gaming machine.
Accordingly, a way to alleviate the drawbacks of existing glass mounting arrangements for gaming machines would be desirable.